yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mae lee
"Give me a DAMN MINUTE!.................." Samus-Aran-Super-Metroid-FanArt-Index.jpg|Samus Samus-Aran-Zero-Suit-Portrait-by-Zeronis.jpg|Mae metroid_fanart_ali_van.jpg|Mae First Name ' Mae-Lee 'Last Name Camui 'IMVU Name' Maeleecamui 'Nicknames' Just Mae will do 'Age' 17 December 26th 2021 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 140 'Blood type' Blood type A 'Behaviour/Personality' Mae was an only child, not knowing about her father, her mother was with her until the age of 3. Until being murdered. She was raised in an beaten down orphanage in Kasaihana City. She was rather a quiet toddler and child, but grew up as a very......sneaky teen. She would steal money out of the staffs coats and pockets. She became interested in computers for the first time as a young adult, being arrested for stealing a staffs whole wallet was just for a scare tactic. but riding in that car seeing the different lights and sounds peeked an interest that was to hard to tame. So every chance she got she dashed at the sight of a computer. following up as a young adult, mostly pick pocketing or earning her stay at Ishal's store, what began to develop was a sense of wanting a better life and from district 1, number 2 was the place to be. All of that wealth waiting for her, between her stealing and minor hacking, she could reach out and grab it. //later// being as computer savvy as one human could get, she stumbled upon an old scrap place she called her own. though through time it was built over with a brothel, it's where she stayed. 635200436022787709.jpg gramps_death_billiar_48831.jpg mae teen.jpg|Mae as teen Apperance Mae has long blond hair, that she keeps tied up, few strands of hairs fall down. While few longer straws fall down onto her face. She has blue-green eyes. She wears a long brown coat that reaches down to ground. Under the coat she has a black dress. She wears a red necklace around her neck with a rather unusual design. She later wears her glasses whenever she uses it helps fix her eyesight. Also she is seen in a biking outfit and in a waitress outfit, but always Mae is seen wearing black. Her style of clothing is mainly black, and white, with a hint of red here and there due to her necklace. Her more up to date appearance is more girly and straight forward, her style has since updated since her last encounter with people. It is now more colorful or whatever she can find that fits. Her usual is an all blue body suit, fitted to her body, with a singular zipper that runs down the back. Mae loves fashion so, its pretty rare for her to stay in a particular item of clothing for very long lusciousnet_2915-samus-aran_2133106454_640x0.jpg|Mae Mae.png|Mae samus_aran___zero_suit_by_pemamendez-d6mc0za.png|Mae b0ba7bd6f25b3585eba8f924f3ff3765.jpg 448489.jpg b4073b121d7481f2f2c36afa8c3259ae.jpg Allignment Chaotic Good 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Class' N/A 'Fighting Style' N/A 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form N/A 'Weapon of Choice' * Technological Mind/Consciousness Capabilities The user has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, ones that mostly affect only the user * Computer Hacking Intuition Capabilities The user knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. * Digital Control/Domination/Manipulation Capabilities The user can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing them to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations and do amazing things to or inside computers such as hacking and manipulate computer programs. The users can even control the data they collect from living beings, inorganic compounds, and even energies. Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Born in district one, knowing the various petty theft and thrift store clerks, she was around........ she's been around, it's what she is....a wanderer. Living from place to place doing small time standing in front of shops from time to time, it wasn't even fighting, just swatting children's hands from stealing candy bars and small cakes. From an earlier memory, not knowing her mother, she had been mugged and killed from some random thug, can't remember anything else anymore from that age. A store clerk name Ishal took her in, some old dude with a cat, he was pretty cool. She didn't just stay there for free of course, she worked, sweeping, serving, stacking. As she became of age, her mind only wandered about, not just about her parents but life itself. So after gathering what coin she could she traveled, from brothel or the occasional orphanage that let her stay.. she started pick pocketing while serving Ishal in the small store, didn't get much and was rarely caught but when she did, it was a slow process to get out. Computers became her life, having had a fascination with tinkering and learning since being a teen. Ishal didn't have any technology in his store, so seeing she's in district one, the casino's or The famous club Lahana was where the money is, small time hacking isn't as hard as it looks, getting fast is the hard part. She pretty much learned on her own, jumping on any electrical device she'd seen. She did a little petty theft there before learning about district one's bank. That's what she wants, to get out of district one and live in District 2. The wealth, and grand skyscrapers are everything. being poor in district one is a thing of the past in her eyes. Samus.Aran.full.1416592.jpg|mae PeakHuman System *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Wisdom Omega gene level C - A level 60 Omega gene human will have multiple peak human attributes that make them stand out. They are formidable and have the capability to stand on there own. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 02:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:NGRPC